This is Our World
by LivieBelll
Summary: Two girls are sent to an undiscovered Minecraft world with a quest to get to the End. But how can you complete the journey with someone you barley know?
1. Chapter 1

A girl in a purple bush baby skin opens her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She finds herself laying on the ground of a snowy beach. She sits up and looks around. It's around 2:30 in the afternoon and she realizes she's reached her destination, as shenotices  
an old wooden path, leading to a lighthouse that sits to her left. She turns around, taking in the blocky landscape loading around her. A sign sits in the snow in front of her that says: _Welcome to Stampy's Lovely World_

The girl reads the pixelated letters on the sign and a smile spreads across her face. I'm here Stampy; I made it.

She hears a hissing sound behind her before hearing a loud noise and seeing the world fade to black.

* * *

"Thanks for house sitting while I go to Stampy's" Amy says. She swings her pink backpack over her shoulder.

"Hey, no problem!" Her sister Salem says as she sits on her sister's bed. "So did Stampy say why he needed you to come over?" Salem asks in a weird, protective sister kind of way.

"He said some girl came into his world yesterday afternoon"

"Who?" Salem questions curiously.

"He has no idea who it is. Whoever it was got blown up by a creeper and is in the hospital now." Amy explains

Salem winces, knowing how much it hurts to get blown up by a creeper, one of the many reasons why she carried her diamond sword with her all the time. "I hope she's okay." She says, feeling sympathy for the girl.

"Well I'm about to go find out!" Amy says. "Can you feed the dogs for me?"

"Sure!"

"And and _don't_ letMittens and Frostout of the happy room!"

Salem nods, understanding. Amy's snow golems were **always** trying to get out of their room to cause mischief.

"Tell me what happens when you get back!" She says

"I will" Amy assures her. She grabs her cellphone out of her backpack and presses a button. A flash of light beams from the ceiling andin a second Amy is gone.

* * *

Amy opens her eyes, finding herself in the hallway of Stampy's lovely home, where she was the last time she left his world. "Where's Stampy?" She wonders.

"Amy?" A familiar voice echoes down the wooden halls.

"Squid?"

iBallisticSquid comes around the corner, excited to see his old friend again.

"Amy!" The two friends share a quick hug before Squid remembers the quest Stampy sent him on. "Stampy needed to talk to you about something"Amy follows him though the hallway and out the door.

"What's going on?" She asks. "He just told me someone came here last night and that I needed to get here as soon as I could. Is HitTheTarget trying to invade again or something?"

"Some girl spawned in the world yesterday and we don't know who she is. She got blown up by a creeper and Lee found her at spawn this morning. She's passed out and she's in the hospital right now."

"Who is it?" Amy asks.

"We have no idea. She doesn't have an invite card or anything." Amy gives Squid a confused look. "That's weird" she says.

* * *

Amy opens the door to the hospital room. She sees Stampy sitting in a chair and a girl in a purple bush baby skin, laying in the bed.

"I got here as fast as I could. Has she woken up yet?" Amy asks. She sits in the other chair next to Stampy.

Stampy looks up at the girl again. "Not yet." He tells her.

"How did she even get here?" Amy asks.

"I don't even know. That's what we're trying to figure out."

"Maybe she's one of those alien people from the moon" Squid jokes, walking into the room. Stampy smiles. "I don't think she's an alien, mate." He says, looking at her again. "She doesn't even look like one." After all, Stampy _would_ know what an alienlooked  
like after going to the moon **twice**. But then again, he _did_ getkiddnapped the second time.

* * *

"When is Squid coming back with our dinner?" Amy asks.

"I don't know. We sent him to get us some baked potatoes and steak like an hour ago."

They suddenly hear a groaning noise coming from the person laying on the bed. Amy and Stampy both look at her as she slowly opens her eyes, regaining conciseness.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"You got blown up by a creeper last night." Stampy explains. "You're in the hospital."

"Stampy?" She asks."Stampylongnose?" Stampy nods in confusion.

"What's your name?" Amy asks.

"And how did you get here?" Stampy questions.

"Stampy you don't remember me?" The girl asks, making Stampy even more confused.

"What do you mean?" Stampy asks. "Who are you?"

The girl looks at him with a bittersweet smile and answers. "My name is Annette Garrett." She says.

"Stampy... I'm your sister!"

* * *

Author's note: So I finally learned how to publish stuffon this website! Or at least I figured out how to use the app...


	2. Girlfriend

_Authors Note: Finally got around to doing the 2nd chapter! By the way, this will be on my Wattpad too. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

This is Our World | Chapter 2: Girlfriend?

 _ **July, 2014**_ (1 year later)  
Netty pushes open the front doors of Stampy's house and ran inside. The blocky Minecraft sun was sinking below the horizon and she could hear zombies knocking at the windows. She ran up the steps and down the hallway, through the storage room, and down  
the next hallway.  
Netty was about to push open the door to the kitchen when she heard the unmistakeable sound of her brother laughing. It sounded like it was coming from his office upstairs.  
Probably talking to Squid Nugget on MineSpace" She thought.  
But then she heard a voice that was definitely not Squid's.  
 _It was the voice of a girl._

Being a little bit nosy and curious, she tiptoed upstairs and stood in the hallway outside the door to Stampy's office.  
"Then after all those I finally left the island" She heard the girl say.  
Netty peeked though the window and saw her brother sitting at his desk with his laptop. "He's definitely video chatting with someone on MineSpace. But who is it?" She wondered.  
"Then what did you do after that?"  
"Well for the next few years I wandered around going in and out of different universes. I spent a few months in a place called Poptropica, then I went to Terraria for a while."  
"Oh I've been to Terraria a few times!" Stampy said.  
"You have? Hey, have you ever been to The Nibel forest?" She asked.  
"I have!" He said excitedly. "Have you ever met Ori, the guardian spirit?"  
"You know Ori?"  
Stampy nodded and the girl smiles.  
"Anyways, then I finally found out about Minecraft a few weeks ago. I haven't really gotten used to it yet but I think I really like it here." She told him.  
"Hey Sqaishey?" He replied.  
"Her name is Sqaishey?" Netty thought, hearing the girl's name for the first time. (In forever! Really? No one? Ok...)  
"Yeah Stampy?"  
Stampy sighs nervously. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to... go see a moviewith me next Tuesday...?" He said.  
Sqaishey smiles. "I'd love to!"  
"Okay what do you want to go see? I think the theater in Galaxy City is playing the Lion King next week" He mentions.  
"That's my favorite movie!" Sqaishey says excitedly.  
"Really? Mine too! Stampy admits. "Okay then it's a date!"  
"Hey, I have to go to bed. Talk again tomorow?"  
"Sure!"  
After Sqaishey and Stampy finished their MineSpace call, Stampy pulls up his YouTubechannel and uploads the Lovely World video he recorded earlier.  
While the video is uploading, Netty walks in the office.  
"Hey Netty he says casually. "Why aren't you in bed? He wonders.  
"I was hungry so I got up to get a snack from the kitchen. What have you been doing?"  
"I'm uploading today's video and I've been talking to a friend on MineSpace." Stampy explains.  
"Squid?" Netty guesses, even though she already knew the answer.  
"Actually, it wasn't Squid. It was another YouTuber I've been talking to a little bit lately."  
"Who is it?" Netty asks.  
"Her name is Sqaishey." Stampy says, smiling when he says her name. "She made a map for me last week and we've been talking since then." He explains.  
"Well I'm going back to bed." Netty says, walking towards the door.  
"Hey Netty... Squid's brother, Tom is coming here for the first time on Monday and I'm recording Quest that day so I won't be here most of the day. Do you mind meeting him and showing him around and stuff?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks!" 


End file.
